Unexpected Secrets
by rulesofheartbreak101
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to go on a business trip but little does he know that Bella has something important to tell him. Ok summary sucks but stories better. Please let me know what you think. No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected secret**

**Disclaimer: This is just to say I don't own any of the characters associated with this story they all belong to Stephanie Myers and the creators of twilight, if I did do you think I'd be writing fan fics. No offence. I only own the plot.**

**Made by the writer of a little too late.**

"I love you." Edward said to her before gently kissing her temple, while getting ready to set of on his trip.

"I love you too. Drive safely and ring me when you get there. I'll miss you so much. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here." Bella said as a single tear fell down her pale cheek.

He slowly pulled her in, kissing away the single tear and then kissed her softly and caringly on the lips.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll find something to keep you busy these next 2 weeks. And I'll ring you as soon as I get to my hotel." He got into his car and waved goodbye. There was no doubt he'd miss her terribly while he was gone but he had to go because it was his job.

Bella faked a smile while waving goodbye. She didn't tell him that she had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen as she didn't want him to worry. She made her way into the kitchen and sat at the table, her tears flowing freely now.

"I hope he'll be ok. I never got a chance to tell him."

_Later that night_

Bella had just gotten out of the bath when the phone started ringing. She ran hysterically in that direction hoping it was Edward calling to tell her that he got there ok.

"Edward?" She asked. The sound of hope extremely noticeable in her voice.

"Well who were you expecting?" He replied softly laughing.

"No-one. I miss you so much. How come you promised me that I'd find something to do and yet here I am on a Friday night sat watching television?" she giggled.

"Hey it's not my fault you're a boring old prune." He stuck out his tongue and started laughing loudly on his end.

"Oh well if that's how you feel." She started pulling a puppy dog pout even though she knew that he couldn't see.

"Hey don't you go pulling a puppy dog pout on me." Bella knew that he knew her all too well and that she'd be pulling that face right about now. She started laughing. Strangely finding comfort that he knew that she was pulling that face.

"I miss your laugh it seems lately I never hear that beautiful sound from you anymore." He said now with the sound of sadness in his voice.

Bella looked to the floor. She was contemplating whether or not to tell him.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm still here I'm just thinking is all. Promise me that whenever I need you, you'll come running." She said now hoping for some kind of comfort before saying anything else.

"Why are you asking this? Is something wrong? Are you ok?" he said now getting really worried.

"I'm fine. I just want to know." She said still waiting for the answer she hoped he'd say.

"Well, yeah of course. Forever and ever babes. I'll never leave you no matter what. We'll be that couple on the porch, sitting in our rocking chairs, 50 years from now thinking back." He laughed still slightly confused as to why she was asking this.

"Ok, well I'll let you get back to your work." Bella said not wanting him to go but knowing that he had to get back to work at some point.

"Ok. If you're sure. I love you Bella Swan, more than anything." He said blowing a kiss through the phone.

"I love you too Edward Cullen. Forever and ever." She smiled weakly and put down the phone. She let out a huge sigh. "It's not the right time" she thought. "I'll tell him later. Probably when he gets home."

_1 week later_

"Edward. Pick up please." She needed to tell him.

"Hi Bella. What's up" He said cheerfully. It'd been a boring week and he was happy to hear her voice.

"I need to see you." She said wanting him to come home.

"Well I'll be coming home Friday. It's only 3 days from now. I'm sure even you can wait." He laughed thinking she just missed him.

"I really want you to come home." She said quite tearfully. Edward suddenly noticed the hint of worry and sadness in her voice.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked concerned about her.

"Nothing I just want you to come home."

"Bella you know that I know you better than that. What's wrong has something happened?"

"Well......"

"Bella?"

"I need to talk to you" she took a second to compose herself again. "Face-to-face."

"Right. I'll call my boss now and tell him I need to come home now. I'll be home in a couple of hours. We can talk then. Ok? I love you" He said reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

_3 hours later_

"Where is he? He should be here by now. He said he'd only be a couple of hours." She was now really worried and started pacing up and down the kitchen floor.

Suddenly the phone rang, waking Bella from her thoughts.

"Edward?" She asked. A tone of worry now obvious in her voice.

"Hello Bella?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"It's Carlisle."

"Oh Carlisle, sorry I didn't recognise you. I'm sorry if you find this rude, but could you call back later, I'm expecting Edward coming home any minute..." but before she could finish the sentence he interrupted.

"Ah. That's why I'm calling. You see Bella, Edward was unfortunately involved in a car accident. He's in intensive care here at the hospital. I've already called Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice and they're on their way. But I thought it would be best to tell you myself."

Bella fell to the floor crying.

"Bella I'm so sorry but you needed to know. I know this is shocking for you, it was hard for all of us, but if you would like to come see him I'll come and meet you in the waiting area. I really am sorry Bella. We all are. I would rather be calling on a much happier note." He then hung up and Bella just stayed on the floor. Tears falling down her cheeks. She grabbed her jacket and drove to the hospital.

When she finally arrived Carlisle gave her comforting hug and showed her to the room Edward was in and left her to be with him. Hours had passed and still nothing. After what seemed like forever, he finally came around.

"Bella?" He asked wearily.

"Edward?" she asked wondering if it was a dream.

"Hey." Was all he could manage to say.

"Edward I'm so sorry. If I hadn't of asked you to come home like that you wouldn't have got into the accident. It's all my fault." She moved her hands to cover her face but was stopped by his, he then moved his hand to her lips.

"Don't talk that way Bella. It's not your fault, I wasn't paying attention to the road. All I wanted was to make sure you were safe." He coughed slightly.

"See. It was my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Baby, it wasn't your fault. I should've paid attention to the road no matter what. Don't blame yourself. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked slightly sounding in pain.

It was Bella's turn to return the favour as she moved her finger to his mouth.

"Shh. It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you here with me."

"Same old Bella, always thinking about everyone else before herself. It's good to see you haven't changed while I've been gone." He said jokingly.

She smiled weakly, honestly she hadn't done anything but think about what it was that she wanted to tell him and wanting him back home safe in her arms.

"Bella?" he asked quizzically.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry disappeared into my own little world." She smiled weakly.

"I kind of guessed. Right now what did you want to tell me?"

She seriously considered telling him but decided it wasn't that fair to spring something this big on him now. "Nothing. It wasn't that important and can wait till you get better." She tried faking that everything was alright but Edward saw right through her.

"Isabella Swan either you tell me now or I'll tickle it out of you." He said winking at her.

She sighed. "You really want to know..." he just nodded at this. "Fine. I'm.................."

Just then the machine started beeping and he started shaking.

"Nurse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed, crying her eyes out.

Hours passed and even though after about 10 minutes he calmed dawn, he was still in a coma.

"I don't know whether you can hear me in there, but what I wanted to tell you was that. I'm..........pregnant." she looked down not knowing whether he heard her but it was a relief to get it off her chest. Just then his fingers started to twitch. And that to her felt like a sign he heard.

**A/N: I've left it on a cliff-hanger for you to decide whether he wakes up or whether he dies. I'll make a new poll so u can decide what you'd like to happen. Btw if any1 has any ideas for a fanfic then leave me a comment/message and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is just to say I don't own any of the characters associated with this story they all belong to Stephanie Myers and the creators of twilight, if I did do you think I'd be writing fan fics. No offence. I only own the plot.**

**Also just thought I'd let you know that I did this chapter in Bella's POV, just in case you were wondering.**

**  
Please R&R but ****no hates**** please. Thanks.**

"I'm Pregnant." That's the thought that kept flowing through my mind. That kept haunting me when I had finally managed to drift to that state of mind called sleep.

"Was I right to tell him or should I have waited like I wanted to." My head fell into my hands, all I wanted was for him to get better. I suddenly felt a soft pair of hands wrap around me and jumped at the sudden intrusion, but relaxed when I realised that they belonged to Edward's brother Jasper.

"Any change?" He asked. To be honest I was just glad he didn't ask what everyone else had, whether or not I was ok, but from the look in his eye I knew he was thinking it.

"No. Erm they said his vitals are stable but…" At that he just wrapped his arms around me again.

"Bella it's ok we're all here for you and Edward. He'll get better I promise. He's a fighter, my brother, he'll never give up." He rubbed his arms up and down my own to calm me down.

"If he's a fighter then why isn't he getting better? Why is he doing this? How can he leave me waiting like this?" At this point I had started hitting Jasper's chest but he didn't mind. He knew as well as the others that I had been keeping it all locked inside to be strong but even I can't hold it in.

Eventually sleep overtook me. After what seemed like hours I woke up but to immediately close my eyes as I saw the Cullen's talking.

"How is she Jasper? Is she any better?" I heard Carlisle and Esme ask.

"Well after all this time she finally opened up. I think it's helped her a bit but I don't know. She's struggling to cope and kept saying 'How can he leave me like this?' Although part of me doesn't blame her for being like this, but I seriously hope that he comes round soon. If not for us then for Bella." They all turned round to look at me. Watching as I slept on Edward's unconscious body. Then another voice entered the conversation which I recognised to be Emmett's.

"How's she holding up?" He asked obviously sounding worried.

"Well I guess she's as good as expected all things considered. At least she's opened up which hopefully will help." Carlisle said as they turned around to face each other again.

"Hmm. Well I guess it's understandable for her to try to be strong, after all she probably thought it would be better for us. Rosalie is with Alice at the vender's." Emmett sighed.

After that I drifted back to sleep.

Hours had passed and when I woke up I was wearing Rosalie's coat.

"Hey sleepy. Thought you looked a bit cold." She said offering me a warming hug. Her blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail and tearstains noticeable across her face.

"Thank you. That was very kind. Are you ok?" I said rising into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I guess. I think it's affecting us all, especially you. Edward was really close to you, wasn't he? Whenever we were all together all he could talk about was you, it made us laugh. I hadn't seen him that happy in a long time."

"Really? Wow I can't believe I mean that much to any-one." But before I could finish Rosalie interrupted saying "Hey you mean that much to all of us not just to my brother. If Alice heard you say that she'd slap you silly." At that all I could do was laugh. She was right, I know they all loved me like 1 of their own and that Alice is pretty much adamant that I don't think otherwise. Sensing my still tense body, she just pulled me in close and stroked my hair telling me that everything was going to be fine.

"Bella?" I shot up. I immediately recognised his voice.

"Edward! Oh my god. I thought I lost you." I ran to him nearly knocking him off the bed and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

"How could you loose me. Where ever you go I'll always be there" and then he smiled my smile, the one that always melted my heart. I was still sobbing into his chest but when I tried to pull away he pulled me closer.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard someone shouting my name but when I turned around to find out who it was there was no-one there.  
"Bella! Bella" There it was again, I looked and there was still no-one there.

Suddenly I was lying in the hospital chair, Alice shacking me awake.

"Bella, Charlie's on the phone, he wants to know how you're holding up." She handed me my phone. I sighed, realising that it wasn't real, that it was a dream.

"Hello" I said still groggy from just waking up.

"Hey Bells. How are you holding up?" He asked sincerely.

"Ok I guess, all things considering. How's mum?" I asked trying to change the subject from me, I couldn't bear to tell Charlie how bad I was.

"She's worried about you too, and so is Billy and Jacob, heck that kid's practically been ringing every second. He asks if he's ok and if he's woken yet?"

I sighed again, it was strange him asking about Edward, they never really got on, and have been worse since he kissed me last month, I guess guilty conscious or asking for my sake. "He's not woken, his vitals are stable" I started to tear and knew I had to get off before Charlie could tell. "Erm dad I've got to go, Alice wants me. Love you too. Tell mum I love her. Bye." I started sobbing uncontrollably but Alice just pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair calming me down.

Esme had finally convinced me that I needed to go home, take a shower and rest, that staying here was not doing me any good, and that they'd ring if there were any changes. I always thought that I never deserved Edward, that he deserved better than me. In some way I wonder if this is god's way of saying that I was right and that I never deserved him, I just wish that if that is the case that, his poor family wasn't dragged into this and wouldn't be hurt because of me. I turned on the shower and started undressing, I didn't feel like doing anything but thought it couldn't hurt. The water was cool on my skin, and as time went on I just thought about all the times I'd been with him.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)_

_am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

I ran into my bedroom in just my towel, and picked up my phone.

"Alice!" Hope flowing in my voice.

"Bella……he's awake." With that I hung up the phone picked out any old clothes and sped in my ancient truck towards the hospital.

"Edward!" Oh my god, he's actually awake. I started sobbing.

"We'll leave you 2 to it. We'll be outside if you need anything." Carlisle said leading the rest of his family outside. I mouthed thank you to them all unable to manage anything else.

"Oh my god I thought I'd lost you. I'm so sorry." At that point he just pulled me onto his bed and laid me next to him, stroking me, trying to calm me down and stop my tears.

"Bella what did I say before. It's not your fault, I was the 1 not paying attention. Don't ever blame yourself." He hugged me tighter. "So you were saying…." At this I looked puzzled and then clicked on to what he was saying.

"Well….you know how you said you wanted kids?" He looked at me quizzically. "well, I'm….pregnant." I didn't dare look up, too scared to see his reaction. He took his hands and placed them at either side of my face, said "That's amazing Bella." And kissed me softly on the lips. How I'd missed him.

"So you don't mind that you're having a kid with someone like me?"

"Isabella Swan, I wouldn't want it any other way, you are my life. Forever and always." He started humming, and it didn't take me long to figure out what he was humming. My lullaby. Locked in his arms I drifted into sleep, for the first time since he left me, I finally felt safe.

The smell of bacon filled the air. And I ran down the stairs. It had been 2 months since he'd been released after his accident and things were back on track. Of course as soon as Alice found out that I was pregnant, she, against my wishes, through the biggest baby shower party ever and everyone congratulated both me and Edward, even Jacob. The house had been baby proofed and Edward had started buying things, getting all sentimental, which Emmett constantly teased him for and all I could do was laugh. Finally I was getting my happy ending. Or so I thought.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears racing down my pale cheeks. Before I could say anything else he was already there, his arms turning me round so that I was facing him.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" he moved his hands from my waist and saw blood, he realised why I was screaming and crying. He picked me up and ran to my car, racing towards the hospital, his arm never leaving my stomach. The thoughts were running through my mind, ever since Edward was came home I never liked going and now this I swear I wasn't meant to ever be happy.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle greeted us with a smile, but as he saw Edwards urgent eyes and the blood he ran towards us.  
"What's happened?" He asked.

"We don't know, all I know is that Bella screamed me, and I ran immediately upstairs and hugged her asking what was wrong but when I saw her stomach she was bleeding…..a lot." He said looking at me. As his eyes met mine I could see the fear in them, the fear of what will happen, even though I know that he never meant for me to see.

"Get this girl prepped for an emergency caesarean." Carlisle said to the doctor that was now with us.

"Wait. What's wrong with my baby? Where are you taking me? Edward what's happening?" He just stroked my hand and whispered that everything was going to be ok.

"Bella, the umbilical cord is tuck around the baby's throat, we need to operate now, I will do everything in my power to deliver this baby safely. We're going to put you to sleep. It'll all be ok." Carlisle said just before putting the mask over my mouth. And that's when they began the procedure. I thought to myself, 'I can understand you punishing me, but why Edward? Why put him through more than he deserves?' but before I had chance to even think anything else I was asleep.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and found Edward sitting next to me and the rest of the Cullen's, bar Carlisle, sitting at the other side of the room. "Edward? Oh my god. Where's my baby? Where's Carlisle?" My eyes started tearing thinking the worst.

"She's ok, Carlisle and the other nurses took her to check that everything was fine." He smiled.

"She?" Realisation hit me. "We have a baby girl?"

"Yes. She's 6 pounds 7oz and looks exactly like her mother, like an angel." He kissed my forehead.

I then noticed Carlisle standing at the doorway. "Bella. Would you like to meet your daughter?" I looked down and in his arms was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in the whole world. I nodded and opened my arms while he gently passed her to me.

"Renesmee. Hi I'm your mom, and that gorgeous man there is your daddy. Hi." I was still astonished. As I held her in my arms, Edward looked at me and I at him and we both saw the love and adoration in our eyes. I finally managed to put her down to sleep.

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme, how would you like to be godmothers to Renesmee? I know both Edward and I would be honoured." I asked them all, and to no surprise they all said yes, Alice of course bounced up and down in excitement Esme joining her. "And of course Emmett, Carlisle and of forgetting you Jasper, would you like to be her godfathers?"

Again they said yes. Emmett smiling talking about all the things he's going to teach her. "I'll even teach her how to fight." Both me and Edward looked at each other.

"Em. I don't think we want our daughter fighting, but yeah there are things you, all of you can do." He sighed. Same old Emmett, you'd have thought he'd have grown up but nope, the same lovable fool. I looked across the room of my Family. Alice beaming and Jasper, smiling at her side arms wrapped round her small shoulders, Carlisle doing the same to a similarly beaming Esme, and in the corner Smiling at me was Rosalie, and of course Emmett was there laughing. My family.

When we finally got to bring Renesmee home, after all the testing to make sure she was healthy, things settled back in. Of course my mother was ecstatic at being a grandma, but Charlie was how I'd expected him to be, grumbling something bout getting old, and grey hairs, or something on that line, but they were both happy.

It had been 3 months since we had the greatest joy ever come into our lives and we were happy. It was mine and Edward's 3 year anniversary of our 1st date and Charlie and Rene had offered to baby-sit and took Renesmee to theirs, while me and Edward stayed went out for a meal. He took me on a surprise boat trip and we had a nice romantic candle lit dinner there and went back to his for some alone time as he told his family to clear out for the night. "Bella" I knew that tone, he wanted something.  
"What do you want?" I laughed.

"How do you know that I want something?"

"I know you too well to know that that's the tone you use when you want something. Now what is it" I laughed again.

He looked deep into my eyes lovingly and smiled my smile and said "Marry me."


End file.
